


Black Star

by Shutterbug23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Collar, Coming Out, Dominant Maggie, F/F, Fluff, Mainly Sanvers, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Alex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbug23/pseuds/Shutterbug23
Summary: Alex and Maggie are sent in on an undercover op to expose a murderer at an elite BDSM club in National City. Will they get caught up in the roles they are playing while there? What will happen when they're pushed to go further than they expected? I'm bad at summaries, just give it a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, long time reader, first time poster on AO3. I used to write on ff.net but got out of the habit. Since falling in love with the Supergirl fandom I figured it was about time to write something new. Any mistakes are mine, debating a beta, shoot me a message if you'd be interested.
> 
> Update: This is a slightly AU fic, Alex and Maggie are just friends, and Alex has not realized she is gay yet.

Alex Danvers spun around and shot J’onn J’onzz a glare, “No. It’s not happening.”

“Detective Sawyer is being briefed as we speak, Agent Danvers. Backgrounds have been created for you both already, you’ll have two days to go through the, finer details before the next event. 

“And we have no say in the matter? That’s what you’re telling me?” 

“You are the best we have Alex. And, I assumed you would be more comfortable going undercover with Agent Sawyer, as opposed to one of our other agents. This is the second death that has been linked to Black Star, we need to find out exactly what is going on and stop them before we have another alien death on our hands.”

Alex fumed silently as she stared at J’onn’s forehead, wishing she had Kara’s heat vision. She normally didn’t mind undercover missions, even found them entertaining at times. But this, going undercover at a BDSM sex club, this was something else. 

Over the past couple of weeks two aliens had been found dead in suspicious circumstances. Both completely naked with lashes on almost every part of their bodies. After some digging they were able to find that both were members of Black Star, an elite BDSM club in National City. With some string pulling they were able to get Alex and Maggie a spot on the guest list for the event this coming Saturday night.

“What exactly do we have to do?” Alex asked, rubbing at her forehead in frustration before crossing her arms.

J’onn let out a breath of relief as he began briefing her. They would be going undercover as a couple that had been together for about six months. Neither were new to the lifestyle, and they had known each other for about a year before finally making it official. Maggie would be taking the role of the Domme and Alex would be her submissive. 

Ignoring the scathing look that Alex sent him, J’onn continued talking. They were to infiltrate the club and get to know the other couples there. There were a couple of leads as to what was going on, but without any evidence they couldn’t make a move. They were to try to befriend a specific couple in particular, Declan and his submissive Ariana.

“Try to stay under the radar, don't draw attention to yourself, and just do what Maggie says.” J’onn sent her a stern look at the last part of the order.

“Is that all?”

“Yes. I know this isn’t ideal Alex, but this may be our only chance to infiltrate and take them down.” 

“Understood.” Alex nodded firmly before turning and stalking out of the office in search for Kara.

She fumed silently as she walked through the halls of the DEO thinking about what this undercover mission was going to entail. Just how far were they going to have to go to prove they were a part of the scene.

Pulling out her phone, she sent Kara a quick message telling her to meet her in the training ring. She needed a good fight. Making her way down there she rolled her shoulders a few times and let out a deep breath.

“What’s up Alex?” Kara asked as she rushed over to her sister, “Is everything okay?”

“I’m being sent undercover. The two DBs that we’ve found that were linked to that sex club? J’onn is sending Maggie and I undercover as a couple and we have no say in the matter.” 

Kara raised an eyebrow, “And… that’s why you wanted to spar?”

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed, shooting an unbelievable look at her sister. 

“I’m not understanding why this is a bad thing Alex,” Kara said, her arms crossed over her chest.

“B- Because, it’s, just, we’re going to have to, ugh!” Alex sputtered before throwing her arms up in frustration. She stalked over to the panel on the wall to turn on the field that would make the fight more equal. 

“It’s just an undercover mission Alex, definitely not the first you’ve been on,” Kara replied as she stepped into the ring, stretching quickly.

Alex rolled her eyes as she warmed up quickly before taking her starting stance opposite of Kara, “Yes. But. This will be the first time I have to go undercover in a sex club with another female.”

Kara paused for a moment before nodding in understanding, “So, just talk to Maggie about it, I’m sure you two can figure something out.”

Alex bounced from one foot to the other for a moment before throwing a punch to Kara’s right shoulder and moving to jab an elbow into Kara’s abdomen. She moved out of the way quickly and grabbed Alex in a tight hold from behind. Alex maneuvered her leg between Kara’s and jammed her knee into the back of her sister’s knee cap. Following her to the ground and keeping her pinned for a few moments before letting her up.  
“Besides, it might be fun… you could learn something about yourself?” Kara questioned.

“I’m done talking about this,” Alex moved towards Kara again quickly, with a quick one two to her abdomen and a foot hooked just the right way Kara found herself on the ground again, “You’re letting me win.”

“No I’m not. Alex you need to talk about it, have you talked to Maggie since you received the assignment?”

Alex shook her head in frustration before stalking over to the wall and slamming her hand onto the button to turn the field off. She knew she was taking her anger out on her sister, but right now she couldn’t seem to care. With a quick ‘catch you later’ over her shoulder, Alex stalked away from the circle.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister’s behavior before making her way to find Winn, she couldn’t wait to fill him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie discuss the undercover op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope this clears up the confusion about Alex's sexuality a bit. Any mistakes are mine, still looking for a beta if anyone is interested!

Maggie Sawyer shook her head in both amusement and frustration as she walked out of her captain’s office. With the little information that they had been able to gather on Black Star she’d had a feeling an undercover op was coming up. What she hadn’t expected was to go undercover as Alex Danvers’ Domme.

As she made her way to the DEO she debated the reaction that Alex would have, just how upset would she be at this? It wouldn’t be her first time, experimenting, in the lifestyle. Her previous girlfriend had been a little on the kinky side, and wanting to experience it at least once, she’d found herself pleased with the results.

"Alex Danvers as a submissive…” Maggie muttered under her breath, chuckling softly as she made her way into the DEO.

“Sawyer.” J’onn nodded politely in greeting, “Agent Danvers is sparring with Supergirl, I’m sure you have… things… to discuss.”

Maggie nodded before making her way down to the training room Alex and Kara frequented. Pulling out her phone she checked her messages quickly.

“Watch where you’re going-“ Alex spat before realizing it was Maggie she had quite literally run into, “Sorry, I think I can assume why you’re here.”

Maggie just shot her a look before Alex sighed and motioned for her to follow her to a private room. They walked in an uncomfortable silence as Alex continued trying to process how she felt about this assignment. She held the door open before following Maggie in and sitting across from her.

“So.”

“So, what’s your take on this op?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow at a slightly fidgeting Alex.

Alex stood up before pacing around for a moment, “Do you want coffee?”

“Alex…” 

“I think I want coffee,” She mumbled as she made her way around to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. She took a sip before sitting back down and setting her mug on the table beside her.

“What do you want me to say? It’s not like we have any say in what’s going on.”

Maggie reached over and and put a hand over Alex’s, “Hey, it’s just an undercover op, we’ve both done them before. “Besides, I can think of worse people to do this one with.”

Alex looked up and raised her eyebrow.

Maggie sighed before rubbing her hand across her brow, “Alex, I just mean that we’re friends, we work together, and it doesn’t have to be awkward.”

“I know, I just, I don’t even like women! Why would they pair us together for this?” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with your sexuality Danvers, I think they were just looking for the two best agents that also had a believable chemistry for this,” Maggie chuckled.

Alex sighed, she knew Maggie was right, but having her sexuality questioned twice over the last few days was making her feel unsettled. She had always dated men, had never even thought of looking at another woman before that night in the bar. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath she looked Maggie in the eyes, “Alright, let’s work on this back story.”

“That’s more like it,” Maggie replied before opening the file she’d brought with her, “Let's see, we’re keeping our first names, Maggie Wilson and Alex Miller, we’ve both been in the lifestyle for years but met for the first time about a year ago. We were just friends until nine months ago when we played together at a party, and have been exclusive for the last six. I’m a personal trainer and you’re biochem professor.”

Alex nodded as she moved over to sit beside Maggie and read over her shoulder, “We’ll only be there for the weekend so we shouldn’t need more than that. What do you think we can expect at Black Star?”

“Well, from what we’ve learned so far, Black Star is an exclusive BDSM sex positive club. Intel reports that the aliens murdered were both missing beforehand. Assuming that they were not taken willingly, there has to be some sort of event centered around the aliens they’re taking.”

“And as far as our roles?”

Maggie hesitated for a moment, “We'll have to be convincing, Director J’onzz will have a collar that you'll have to wear for the entirety of our time there. It will be fitted with a tracker and one of Supergirl’s beacons. If we need, Kara will be able to get to us, but hopefully it won’t come to that. Have you ever… experimented with BDSM at all?”

Alex’s head shot up as she stared at Maggie, "What does that have to do with anything?”

“I just mean, do you know what we’ll have to do in order to blend in?”

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “I can assume as much.”

Maggie nodded and placed her hand on Alex’s knee, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, “You’ll probably spend most of the time while we’re around others nearly naked, if not completely. I can send you some sites to read more about poses and etiquette, unless you’d rather practice?”

“No, no. The sites are fine.” Alex firmly stated, her cheeks blushed red as she stared back down at the paperwork.

“Are you okay with doing this Alex? There may be times we have to cross certain boundaries…” 

“It’s an undercover op, I've crossed boundaries and been fine before,” Alex ran her hands over her face once before looking up, “Sorry, I just, wasn’t expecting this when J’onn called me into his office this morning. I’ve got to finish up some work, but send me the links and we can have dinner at my place tonight?”

Maggie smiled as she stood up, “Will do Danvers, catch you later.”

Once Maggie had left Alex dropped her head between the knees and groaned, this was going to be an interesting weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy :)  
> Next Up: Dinner at Alex's, Alex questions her sexuality more, and the pair get ready for their weekend at Black Star.


	3. The Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go over the basics and a checklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer update since it took me so long to get it up! Any mistakes are mine, I still don't have a beta.

Alex grabbed her laptop before settling down on the couch, she checked the time quickly, Maggie would be there in an hour, more than enough time to get through a couple of links. She pulled up her email and opened the first one. 

‘Not too bad’ she thought to herself, it was a plain black site with white writing and the title “BDSM 101" at the top. Skimming through the toolbar she clicked on the “Intro” section and began reading.

“BDSM is an acronym that stands for bondage, discipline, Dominance, submission, sadism, and masochism, then why isn’t it BDDSSM-“ Alex shook her head before continuing on. She skimmed through most of the intro, nodding when things made sense and making mental notes to look other things up. 

Skipping over to the tab labeled “Dominance and submission” she began reading about different roles in the lifestyle. How people labeled themselves as Dominant, submissive, or switch and the different names they went by. From Dominant, Master/Mistress, Miss, to submissive, slave, and a mention of something called Gorean. 

Clicking on one of the other links listed she found an article written more in depth about the submissive role. Reading through it she got lost until she heard a pounding on her door, slamming her laptop shut, she walked over and opened it to find Maggie standing there with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie took in Alex’s appearance, slightly panicked and cheeks flushed, she could assume what Alex had been doing and why it had taken her so long to come to the door. “You going to let me in Danvers or are we just going to stare at each other in the doorway all night?”

Alex shook her head as she stepped to the side and took the food from Maggie’s arms. Walking to the kitchen she pulled out two plates and passed her one before beginning to fill her own plate with the food from her favorite Chinese restaurant.

The two walked in silence to the living room, “Want to watch a movie?” Alex asked as the pair sat down next to each other on the couch.

“Sure, but, we do have to have our talk Alex, you’re not getting out of this.”

“I know, just, something in the background?” Alex turned the tv on and flipped through the channels before settling on an action movie.

“Of course, how was the rest of your day?”

“It wasn’t too bad, slow, but I got a lot of paperwork I’ve been putting off done, you?”

“About the same, read through the files for the case again and went to the bar to see if I could get any more information about the club, M’gann has heard of it but goes nowhere near there.”

“Have they noticed anyone missing? With the weekend a couple days away if they’re going to take another alien it’ll be soon.”

“Nothing yet, but I let M’gann know to keep an eye out.”

“Good.” Alex reached over to the table as she saw her phone light up, sending off a quick text to Kara letting her know Maggie was over and she’d talk to her later.

“Did you get a chance to read through any of the sites I emailed you?”

“I read through a bit of the first site before you got here, it’s uh, interesting material.” Alex reached over to turn the volume of the tv down.

“Do you have any questions so far?”  
Alex paused, shifting uncomfortably. She glanced over at Maggie and found her watching her, before quickly turning her attention back to the movie, “I uh, do you,” She coughed, “You don’t see me as a submissive person do you?”

Maggie took a deep breath and turned to face Alex completely, “Would it be so bad if I did? Being submissive doesn’t mean that you’re weak, quite the opposite in fact. It takes a lot of strength and trust to give up control to someone.”

“I don’t like giving up control,” Alex turned her head to look at Maggie.

"I know,” Maggie chuckled, “But for this undercover op you’re going to need to, just for this weekend, and you know me, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Alex sighed and the room was silent for a few minutes, minus the movie playing quietly in the background, as both women were lost in their thoughts. 

Alex’s eyes bounced around the room as she thought about what this weekend was going to entail for both of them. She knew Maggie was gay, she’d been with women before, and obviously had experience with BDSM as well. And she wasn’t sure how that made her feel. While she was certainly okay with Maggie’s sexual orientation, and even her experience with BDSM, having none was making her feel insecure. If there was one thing Alex hated, it was feeling insecure, especially in an undercover op.

She tried to imagine going undercover with someone else, one of the male agents she’d worked with for years. Immediately, she shook her head at that thought, she would definitely prefer going with Maggie instead. But, that was normal right? The two of them had become quite good friends in the short time they’d known each other.

“I can’t promise that we won’t have to… be physical… but I’ll keep it as professional as possible for you Alex,” Maggie said, interrupting her thoughts. 

“I know you will,” Alex looked up at her again, “How physical do you think we’ll have to be? Have you been to one of these clubs before?”

“I went to something similar once before, it was just a little more low key than Black Star. It’s hard to say, each club is different, we might be able to blend into the background and not have to do much. It also depends on how our dynamic is, we might be tested, I imagine they’re critical and suspicious of new members.”

Alex nodded and tilted her head to the side slightly, “Did you, I mean, were you in the same role you’ll be going this time? The Dominant?”

“At that club I was the Dominant, but I identify as a switch, as did my partner at the time. We enjoyed switching things up, but I am more comfortable on the Dominant side of things.”

“I’m assuming I’ll have to be in a certain state of undress?”

“Most likely, you’ll probably be allowed a thong, maybe a bra if you’re lucky, but most of the submissives and slaves will probably be completely naked.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Alex grimaced.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re beautiful Alex, it’ll take a bit of getting used to at first, but I promise to make you as comfortable as possible. And when we're in our room you’ll be able to stay clothed, once we are sure we are free of any bugs.”

“So, I guess we should add some more details to our story huh?”

“Probably, and we should probably practice some poses and commands as well, just so you’re used to them,” Maggie hastily added.

“I read over them briefly before you got here, will we have to use them all?”

“Not all of them, but there are a few, and the more we can do with nonverbal cues the more likely they are to buy us as a couple.” 

“Which should we work on first? Backstory or coming up with nonverbal cues?”

“Let’s do backstory, maybe we can come up with the nonverbal cues as we figure that out.”

Alex nodded and pulled out her laptop again so they could write stuff up as they went through. 

“We already know that we met at a munch, we both were attending the dinner as our first event and ended up sitting together. We became friends and as time went on the chemistry built until we played together at a party. We’ll say that I initiated it. Oh, we need to come up with a list of our likes, dislikes, maybes. Just so we know, we can try to avoid any hard limits while we’re undercover.”

“Likes, dislikes? Limits? As far as…?”

“BDSM, here, we’ll pull up a checklist and fill it out together, I’ll try to find a short one.”

Alex handed over her laptop and watched as Maggie searched through multiple sites before finally settling on one. 

“Here we go, this one has 20 kinks, do you have a printer?”

“Yeah, two copies?”

“Yes, we’ll fill it out together but this way we’ll both have a copy to go over.”

Maggie stood up and followed the sound of the printer, grabbing two pens on her way back she sat down, this time closer to Alex so that their legs were pressed together.

“Okay, we need to be somewhat honest with this, I don’t want to end up in a situation where we’re doing something that makes you extremely uncomfortable or where I end up hurting you. If you don’t know a term let me know and I’ll explain or we can look it up.”

Alex nodded and quickly scanned the list blushing bright red at some of the things she picked up on.

“Anal?” Maggie asked as they began working their way through it

“Maybe.”

“Yes for me, so under your column check the middle box, and under the columns for your partner check the yes. We’ll try to stick to only doing things we both have marked yes for during this weekend.”

“Bondage? And if so, rope? Handcuffs? Tape?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Alex, I need to know if you’re at least comfortable with it, you don’t have to tell me it gets you off, just that I won’t hurt you if we’re put into that situation.”

Alex flushed and rubbed at her forehead letting out a harsh breath, “Okay, yeah, I guess I’m okay with that.”

“Which one?”

Looking away and brushing an imaginary piece of lint off of the couch she answered in a lower voice, “All of it.”

Maggie slightly raised an eyebrow and glanced at the blushing agent next to her, wondering just how honest and personal she was being. Her mind instantly sending her an image of the beautiful woman tied up beneath her. Coughing, she made the appropriate check marks and moved on. They slowly made their way through the list, Alex becoming redder and more fidgety and Maggie biting her lip as her mind sent image after image of herself and Alex in different situations.

“Last one, whips?”

“Ah… maybe, if we’re forced into it, I uh, I trust you not to hurt me.”

“And another yes for me,” Maggie looked over at Alex and placed her hand on Alex’s knee, feeling the woman jump slightly at the contact, “Thank you for trusting me to keep you safe.”

Alex rubbed at the back of her neck before nodding, “I know you would never intentionally hurt me.”

“Well, I should get going, it’s getting pretty late. Maybe tomorrow we can meet at my place to go over the commands?”

“Sounds good, I’ll try to leave early, we’ve only got a day to get this all down.”

Maggie nodded and stood holding her hand out to help Alex up, she picked up her check list and quickly printed a copy of the notes they’d typed up for herself. Walking over to the front door she paused and turned around looking at Alex silently for a moment,

“See you tomorrow Alex.”

“See you tomorrow Maggie.”

Maggie walked out and shut the door before leaning against the wall outside of the apartment with only one thought running through her mind, “I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think <3
> 
> Next up: Someone goes missing, things get interesting, and commands are practiced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie practice a formal dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter up, things have been a bit crazy in my personal life. I should have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. Any mistakes are mine.

“Supergirl, down the back alley!” Alex shouted into her com as she ducked a punch and threw back two of her own. 

“Got it!” Supergirl flew off as she pursued the men that were trying to kidnap an alien outside of the alien bar they frequented. 

She rolled her eyes as they fired shots off at her, would they ever learn? Floating above the ground she stared at them, “Let her go.”

The two men laughed as one pulled out a gun from behind his back, “Dodge this Supergirl,” he fired and hit her in the shoulder. She flew backwards and tumbled into the side of a building. Grabbing at the wound she cursed, “Kryptonite.” 

She watched as the two men tossed the woman into a car and sped off. Alex came sprinting around the corner, “What happened?”

“They had a kryptonite weapon, they got her, I’m so sorry Alex. Black van, no plates, they went left.”

“Fuck!” Alex’s hands flew through her hair as she took a few breaths, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just get this out of me.”

Alex reached down to help her up as the two made their way back to Alex’s SUV. Turning her sirens on she rushed Kara back to the DEO.

“J’onn, whoever they are, they have access to kryptonite.”

A couple of agents rushed over to help Supergirl down to the med bay. Alex looked over to her, “I’ll be down soon.”  
“I know, I’m fine Alex.” Supergirl nodded at her before following the agents to the med bay.

“We knew they were going to grab someone soon, the club opens again tomorrow,” J’onn reminded her.

“I know, let me call Maggie and fill her in.”

“How are things going, are you two ready to go in?”

“We meet again tonight to finalize everything. We’ve got this, they’re being shut down this weekend. I won’t let them get away with it.”

J’onn put a hand on her shoulder, “I know, that’s why you’re going. Take the day, you need to be convincing for this.”

Alex nodded in thanks before pulling out her phone to call Maggie.

“Sawyer.”

“Hey, it’s Alex. They took a woman from the bar today. Whoever they are they’re powerful, they shot Supergirl with kryptonite.”

“Fuck. Is she okay?’

“She’ll be fine, I need to check on her and then I’ll be heading home. When are you off?”

“In an hour, still want to meet at my place?” 

“Sounds good, see you in a bit.” 

Alex hung up the phone as she turned the corner and headed down the hall. Walking into the med bay she found Supergirl sitting on one of the beds.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, feeling better already. How did they get kryptonite?”

“I don’t know, we’ll find that out once we figure out who’s behind this.”

“Are you and Maggie ready for this?”

“We will be, we meet one more time tonight. But we’ve both been undercover before.”

“You know I worry.”

“I know, I have to go. I want to shower before heading over to Maggie’s.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow, I’ll bring the donuts.”

Alex laughed before squeezing Kara’s hand once and walking out. She shot a text off to Maggie asking her what she wanted to do about food before making her drive home. 

This undercover op was already testing her in ways that she hadn’t expected. She thought back to her high school friend Vicky and quickly shook her head. She didn’t like women, couldn’t like women. 

Frustrated she hit her steering wheel a couple of times, since Kara had come into her life she had been held to a higher standard. Eliza had expected her to be perfect, to lead the expected life. While Kara had gotten away with much more, nothing Alex did ever seemed to be good enough for her. Especially after Jeremiah had disappeared. 

It didn’t matter that Maggie and her had had a… moment… the other night. Nothing was going to happen between them, nothing could happen. She pulled into her parking lot and shut the car off. Sitting there for a moment she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders a few times. Checking the time she cursed and made her way up to her apartment to get ready.

She’d spent the night reading a few of the basic commands she needed to know. She wondered how many they would have to use, and what exactly they’d need to do physically in order to be passable as a couple this weekend. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Danvers.”

“Alex, it’s Maggie. I’m leaving now, if you can give me about half an hour I can cook.”

“Are you sure? I’m okay with take out,”

“Yeah, no problem, I have some stuff in my fridge that needs to be used anyways. I’ll see you around 6:30?”

“See you around 6:30, I’ll bring beer, or would wine go better with what you’re making?”

“Your choice, I have beer here if you want to bring wine, I’m not picky.”

“Sounds good, see you at 6:30.” 

***

Alex ran her hand through her hair quickly before knocking on the door.

“Alex, come in, dinner’s almost ready.”

She followed her inside, and set the bottle of wine down, “It smells amazing.”

“Thanks.”

“So, do you want to wait till after dinner to start?” 

“I figured we could start now, we’ll be in situations where we’re eating, so it might be best to get used to it.”

Alex raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest, “And what do you mean by that Sawyer?”

“So you, uh, you didn’t get to that part of the reading huh?”

Alex stayed silent and continued to stare at Maggie as she found ways to make herself busy in the kitchen. 

“Well, there might be a situation where we need to attend a formal dinner. When we do, there are certain, eh, rules we need to follow.”

“Such as…”

“You won’t be able to feed yourself, and uh, you won’t be able to sit at the table, you’ll be on a pillow on the floor next to me.” Maggie said the last part quickly as she stirred the sauce, “Do you want wine or beer?”

“What?” Alex came closer to Maggie as she put her hands on the counter, “What do you mean I’ll be on the floor? I’m not an animal Maggie.”

“I didn’t say you were, it’s just, it’s the way it works. During formal dinners subs and slaves sit on the floor next to their Dominant partner, it’s not meant to be degrading in any way. Most really enjoy it,” Maggie said as she grabbed one plate and began filling it with food.

“I figured we could try it for tonight, I knew it was something that was going to take some getting used to for you. While we’re in our room we won’t have to do that, and it’ll probably only take place Saturday night.”

“I can’t even feed myself?” Alex walked away from the counter and began lightly pacing around the living room. Her hands alternating between rubbing her temple and through her hair.

“We’re going undercover as a D/s couple, Alex. You need to be able to fall into the mindset of a submissive, or at least pretend to. They enjoy being submissive, sitting on the floor beside their Dominants, being fed by them, it gives them pleasure, and not just sexually.”

“I know, this is just, I’m a bit out of my element here, alright. Let’s try this. Where, uh, where do you want me?”

Maggie smiled as she carried the plate to the table, “I’ll let you have your own drink tonight, but while we’re there we’ll be sharing. Tonight we will be sharing the same plate and silverware though, is that okay?’

Alex nodded, “I’ll take a glass of wine.”

Maggie made her way around the kitchen, once everything was set on the table she walked over to the couch. Folding one of the blankets she placed it on the floor next to the chair. 

“When we do this you’ll most likely be in panties, maybe a bra or lingerie top. Did you take a look at the poses on the links I sent you?”

“I’m okay to stay dressed now though, right? I did, some of them.”

“Yes, of course Alex, we’ll try to keep you as covered and comfortable as possible while we’re there. But while we’re practicing there’s no need for you to be undressed. Alright let’s go to the door and we’ll practice the walk over to the table. You’ll be wearing a collar and I’ll be holding the leash, stay to the right side of me and a couple of steps behind me. While walking keep your head bowed slightly and your eyes cast toward the ground. Your hands can stay by your sides or clasped behind your back, whichever makes you more comfortable. When we get to the table you’ll pull out my chair for me and push it in, once I’m seated I’ll nod to you and you may kneel beside me. Sound okay?”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, she made her way over to the door and closed her eyes for a moment trying to relax and allow herself to try to get into the correct mindset. She opened her eyes and nodded at Maggie showing she was ready to begin.

Maggie walked slowly to her seat and waited as Alex pulled it out for her and she sat down, after being pushed in she looked at Alex and nodded for her to kneel. She slipped to her knees and rested her palms on her thighs. Her head stayed bowed and turned slightly so she was looking at Maggie’s knees.

Maggie reached her hand down to Alex’s head and ran her fingers through her hair gently, “Good girl Alex.”

Alex shivered and closed her eyes tightly as she felt a small shiver go through her at the praise, she tried to mask it with a cough and shifted slightly. Maggie began cutting the food up into bite sized pieces and took a bite, she looked down and offered Alex a bite of it.

Alex looked up and accepted the bite from the fork in front of her, she hummed in pleasure, “That’s excellent Maggie, you’re cooking for me more often.”

Maggie chuckled, “That can be arranged.” 

They continued eating and Maggie pulled a chunk of bread off and offered it to Alex. Alex went to take it with her fingers before Maggie tutted, “With your mouth.”

Alex looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, she sighed, and leant closer taking the small piece of bread her mouth brushing against Maggie’s fingers. Maggie’s eyes darkened slightly as she looked down at Alex kneeling beside her, she brought her hand up to her hair and brushed it behind her ear. Lingering by the cheek slightly she brushed her thumb over it before she realized what she was doing. Pulling away she took a bite herself and handed Alex her glass of wine.

They finished the meal in silence and Alex squirmed slightly every time Maggie slipped her a bite of bread. 

“You’ll let me stand up first and I’ll reattach your leash. Once it’s clipped I'll motion for you to stand up and you’ll follow, on my right side, out.”

Alex nodded as she stood up and stretched her legs out, having gone slightly numb from sitting there.

“You did great Alex,” Maggie murmured as she rested her hands on the back of the chair.

“I uh, thank you,” She moved her legs a couple more times before resting her hip on the table, “Are there any other commands we need to practice?”

“That was the only thing I was slightly nervous for, everything else should be fairly easy. When we are sitting in the common areas with other people you’ll either be on the floor if it’s a single chair, or you can sit next to me if it’s a couch. Don’t make eye contact with any Dominants, and don’t speak without being spoken to. It’ll give you time to observe and try to figure out who’s behind this.”

“Alright, I guess I’m as ready as I can be for this.”

“It won’t be bad Alex,” Maggie started picking up and putting the left over food into containers, “Do you want to stay for a movie?”

Glancing over at the clock quickly, “Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“Horro? You can pick, Netflix is signed in.”

Alex moved over to the couch and sat down before browsing through the channels, finally settling on something called Babadook. Maggie came to sit down beside her and laughed, “Have you seen this before?”

“No, is it any good?”

“It’s great,” the movie started and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Alex shifted closer and yawned as she pulled her feet up and leaned into Maggie slightly. 

As the Babadook was finally revealed Maggie laughed, “What do you think?” She looked over and found Alex asleep, her head resting against the back of the couch. She smiled and reached over to grab the blanket, spreading it over both of them. The last thing she remembered was thinking she would move to bed after the movie was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Up next: Alex and Maggie infiltrate Black Star, their first day and night there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have some sisterly time before Alex and Maggie make their way to Black Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sick led staying home all day, lucky for you all, that meant extra time to get another chapter out. As always any mistakes are my bad.

Alex woke up slowly and stretched, she stilled and held her breath as she felt something move slightly against her back. She waited a moment before turning her head slightly to look behind her. Sometime during the night the two of them must have shifted, she now found herself laying down with Maggie curled around her. Her left arm was tossed around her waist and their legs tangled together.

She squinted and tried to make out the time on the clock near the couch. 3:30am. She bit her lip and tried to slowly remove her legs from between Maggie’s so she could get up to leave. She froze as Maggie groaned softly and wrapped her arm tighter around Alex’s waist before nuzzling into her neck.

Alex took a deep breath as a shiver went down her spine, she waited a few moments before trying again this time waking Maggie up slightly.

“Don’t go,” Maggie’s voice was rough and husky from sleep.

“It’s 3:30 Maggie, I should get home.”

“It’s fine, stay, you’re warm,” Maggie snuggled closer to her and drifted off again.

Alex sighed before settling back into Maggie, “Just getting used to being close.” She mumbled before pulling the blanket up closer and closing her eyes again.

***

“Where were you last night? I flew over earlier and you weren’t here,” Kara said after she landed on the balcony and made her way inside. She placed a box of donuts on the counter before grabbing a couple of plates and helping herself to a drink.

“Oh, I uh, I went for a run.”

“I know you’re lying Alex, your heart rate just sped up,” Kara raised an eyebrow at her sister, “Ohh, did something happen between you and Maggie?!”

Alex flushed slightly and turned around quickly, busying herself with grabbing a donut as she shook her head, “Nothing happened, I just ended up falling asleep on the couch, by the time we were done reviewing for the op I was exhausted.”

“Oh, well, that’s no fun.” 

“Kara, I’m not gay, nothing is happening between Maggie and I, no matter what you think.”  
“But it’s okay if you are Alex, I see the way you two look at each other sometimes, especially since you found out about the undercover mission.”

“So, what’s going on with you and Lena? I don’t trust her…”

“Way to change the subject Alex…” Kara rolled her eyes, “Just because she’s a Luthor doesn’t mean she’s like them. She’s different Alex… especially around me.”

Alex huffed, there was something off about Lena, she couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but she knew that she didn’t trust her sister around her. It wasn’t that she was a woman, it didn’t bother her at all seeing her sister falling all over another woman. There was just something about her that didn’t sit right. Perhaps it was the previous interactions she’d had with Luthors.

“Just be careful… you know how the Luthors are.”

“I know, I know.” She grabbed her third donut before watching Alex for a few moments, “What time do you leave tonight?”

“I need to be at Maggie’s by 3pm, we’ll be leaving from there, the dinner is at 7pm.”

“Be careful Alex… if they have access to kryptonite, Rao knows what else they have access to.”

“You know we will be, anyway, I have a bit before I need to start getting ready, movie?”

Kara nodded as she reached for the remote and flipped through the list, “What are you feeling?”

“Comedy, drama, something light.”

“Ah!” Kara laughed as she pressed play on Bridesmaids.

Alex just chuckled as she looped her arm around Kara’s and rested her head on her shoulder. 

***

Alex raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a bag of clothes the DEO had provided her for the op, she pulled out a tiny g-string and blushed before tossing it into her bag. Without sparing the rest of it a second glance she just loaded it in before grabbing a few more personal items. She slipped the box that held the collar and leash she’d be using on top.

She double checked her bag before glancing around her apartment, shutting the lights off, and making her way over to Maggie’s. She shot a quick text off to Kara letting her know she was there and that she’d most likely not have access to her phone for most of the weekend, but she would have a beacon in case she needed her.  
She stared at Maggie’s door for a few moments before finally lightly knocking on it. She nodded in greeting and smiled at Maggie as she walked past her and into the apartment.

“Are you ready for this Danvers?”

“As ready as I’m going to be, are you?”

“I feel the same,” She glanced over at the clock, 4:05, “Do you have the collar? We should probably put that on you before we head out.”

Alex nodded and set her bag down to pull it out, she held it for a moment before handing it over. Maggie took it silently and went to stand behind Alex. Alex gathered her hair into her hand and lifted it so Maggie could fasten it around her neck. As the cool leather slid around her neck she bowed her head slightly and Maggie secured it with the lock, her fingers brushing against the back of her neck as she pulled away. She came around to stand in front of Alex and looked up at her, “Beautiful.”

Alex blushed and coughed before taking a slight step back, “We should uh, we should probably get going, it’ll take about an hour to get there.”

Maggie nodded as she took both of their bags and held the door for Alex to walk out of. As Maggie started the car Alex fiddled with the radio stations until she found something decent.

“Is there anything you want to go over before we get there?”

“I think I’m okay, I was reading through everything we’ve put together today, you?”

“No, not really, I did the same after Kara left this afternoon.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as each were lost in their own thoughts about this upcoming weekend. Maggie wondering how Alex was going to do, especially if things ended up getting physical. And briefly her own attraction to the beautiful agent next to her. She shook her head, this was an undercover op, and Alex was straight. She wasn’t making that mistake again.

Alex’s own thoughts were lost in the clothing she had transferred into her bag, skimpy, lacy, and nothing she generally wore. She thought about wearing that in public, and in front of Maggie, on her knees, next to Maggie. She rested her elbow on the door and rubbed her temple lightly. Her thoughts wandered back to what Kara had said, did Maggie really look at her in a specific way? She thought back to high school, practicing kissing with her friend Vicky in her room. That’s just what friends did, right?

As Alex let out another sigh Maggie looked over, “You okay over there?”

She looked over and flushed slightly, “Yeah, why?”

“Danvers, that’s the third time you’ve sighed in the past 5 minutes,” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Just thinking, how uh, how physical do you think we’re going to have to get this weekend?”

“It’ll depend honestly, we might make it through the weekend with very little physical contact, or, we might have to push the boundaries a bit. It depends on certain things, how convincing we are, whether you listen and obey me,”

At that Alex rolled her eyes, for someone who was independent, obeying another person for a weekend was going to be a test for her. 

Maggie chuckled, “Just for this weekend Alex, we just need to convince them, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” She reassured her.

“I know, I believe you, it’s just going to be… challenging…”

She laughed as she reached over to pat Alex’s leg, “I know, but you can do it.”

Alex made a humph noise before looking out the window again, best friends did kiss each other, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy, and make me write faster, there's a scientific link between the two. *nods convincingly*  
> Next Up: Dinner at Black Star


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie arrive at Black Star, have dinner, and get caught snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews! After being away from writing for so long it makes me happy to see that people are enjoying this story.

As the two pulled up to Black Star Maggie looked over at Alex and took her hand in her own squeezing gently, “You ready?”

Alex took a few deep breaths before nodding and returning the squeeze, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
She went to reach for the door to get out but was quickly stopped by Maggie’s hand on her arm, “Let me.”

She climbed out of the car and walked around to open the door for Alex, she grabbed their bags from the back of the car and took Alex’s hand, leading her up to the front door.

“Invitation?”

Maggie produced the invitation from her bag and handed it over, looking to her right as she saw Alex standing there slightly behind her, her head slightly bowed and eyes cast to the ground. She smiled as she saw how easily Alex had slipped into the role. Nodding at the person who handed her back the invitation and opened the door for them.

“Welcome to Black Star, you must be the new couple, Maggie and Alex?”

“Yes that’s us, thank you, I’m Maggie Wilson and this is my submissive Alex Miller,” Maggie held out her hand and Alex nodded her head politely.

“I am Roulette, the owner of Black Star, dinner is at 7pm, dress is formal. You two are in for a treat for your first visit to Black Star, we have quite the weekend planned,” She motioned to a man dressed only in leather briefs, “Carry their bags to their room boy.” 

The man walked over and took their bags from Maggie’s hand before asking them to follow him to their room. 

As the two walked in Maggie let out a low whistle at their room. A big king sized bed sat in the left corner of the room with a balcony right in front of them, a small hallway led down to the bathroom where she could see a jacuzzi style tub. There was a flat screen tv, a gorgeous couch, and a kitchenette off to the right.

“Enjoy your weekend,” The man said before nodding his head and leaving the room to go back downstairs. 

Maggie moved their bags over to one side of the room and motioned for Alex to be quiet for a moment as she swept the room for bugs quickly, “We’re clear. While we’re in here we can drop the cover a bit, but we still need to be careful. 

“This room is gorgeous, I wonder what the DEO paid for our invitation here.”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad we weren’t responsible for picking up the tab for this one.”

Alex laughed as she moved to fall back on the bed, moaning she looked over to Maggie, “You need to get on this bed, can we find a way to take this with us?”

She raised an eyebrow before making her way over, she put her hand on the bed before sending Alex a mischievous grin and jumping onto the bed. Alex laughed as she lifted slightly and rolled over to look at Maggie.  
“You’re right, this is comfy, I call dibs on taking it.”

“What? You can’t do that, I already did!”

“No you didn’t Danvers, you just asked if it was possible to take it with us.”

Alex paused for moment before groaning, Maggie was right. Maggie stuck her tongue out before nudging her arm against Alex’s, “Come on, we better get ready for dinner.”

She pulled at the collar around her neck, fidgeting with it slightly as she tried to get used to having it there and nodded.

“Stop pulling at it, you’re going to end up hurting your neck.”

“I know, it’s just weird feeling. I wish it was looser. What exactly am I supposed to wear… or rather not wear… to this dinner?”

“Show me what you brought.”

Alex grumbled as she got off of the comfortable bed and plopped her suitcase on the bed, she sat next to Maggie and opened it up reveling the scraps of lace and leather she had shoved in there earlier.

Maggie pulled out a pair of black leather shorts, if they could even be called that, and a red lacy bralette. “Wear this.” She had to admit that she’d chosen the particular outfit out of curiosity of what it would look like on Alex.

She raised an eyebrow as she took the two pieces of fabric and started walking off to the bathroom.

“Oh, and Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Wear this thong.” She tossed a matching red lace thong towards her.

Alex flushed as she caught it and scurried into the bathroom leaving a chuckling Maggie behind. Maggie began rummaging through her bag looking for something to wear herself. She pulled out a deep purple corset and tight black leather pants. She pulled the pants on before hooking the corset in the front. Reaching her hands around behind her back she began alternating tugging on the strings and jumping. Finally getting it secured she looked around and began walking towards the bathroom.

“Alex? Are you okay in there?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be out in a moment.”

Alex paced the bathroom as she tugged the bottom of her shorts down and her top up. She stared at herself in the mirror and ran her hands through her hair again before running them down her side. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. 

Maggie turned around and her breath caught as her eyes couldn’t focus on one part of Alex. From her hair down straight and brushing against her collarbone, to the tops of her breasts visible from the bralette, to the tight leather shorts gripping her hips tightly. She bit her lip as her eyes ran down her toned stomach and long bare legs as her mind wandered to those legs wrapped around her.

Alex was stuck in a similar state, her hands fisted at her sides as her eyes roamed down Maggie’s body, her breasts pushed up by the corset and the tight leather pants clinging to her body. As her eyes ran back up her body her eyes met Maggie’s and she blushed bright red.

“Enjoy what you see Danvers?”

“I-, uh, I don’t, I” Alex sputtered.

“I’m teasing Alex,” Maggie took a step closer and rested her hand on Alex’s arm, “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, so do you,” Alex whispered as her eyes drifted back down to Maggie’s cleavage. 

She mentally slapped herself as she forced her eyes back up to Maggie’s face.

“Should we get going?”

Maggie nodded as she stepped back from Alex and moved to grab the leash on the table next to the bed. She moved back over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear letting her hand brush against her cheek before she fastened the leash. She let her finger run along Alex’s collarbone gently before looking up and into her eyes, “Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight Alex?”

She unconsciously leaned in towards Maggie her eyes drooping slightly and head dropping as she let herself be lost in the moment briefly and nodded, “Yes… wait, what should I call you?”

Maggie smiled, “You may call me Miss, you’ll answer Yes, Miss and No, Miss, understand?” She brought her hand up to Alex’s chin and tilted it up so she was looking into her eyes again.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good girl, you’re going to do amazing Alex, make me proud.”

Alex whimpered softly and turned her face into Maggie’s palm. Her eyes closed tightly she took a couple of deep breaths before taking a step back from Maggie and tried to ground herself.

“An undercover op, you’re straight, no,” She repeated before raising her head, “Now or never.”

Maggie’s eyes softened as she watched Alex so obviously struggling with an internal battle. She nodded and wrapped the leash around her hand a couple of times to keep Alex close as they started walking towards the dining room. They found a spot towards one of the ends of the table, Alex pulled out the chair for Maggie and pushed it in for her as she sat down. Maggie nodded towards her and Alex slipped to her knees on the cushion on the floor beside her. She folded her legs beneath her and placed her hands palms down on her thighs. Her head bowed slightly and to the left looking down towards Maggie’s knees.

“I must say you have a very pretty little thing,” a woman said from the opposite side of the table.

“Thank you, I’m very proud of her,” Maggie replied politely, “My name is Maggie, this is my sub Alex.”

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Dakota and this here is my slave Bree,” She reached her hand down and around the back of the girl’s neck and squeezed lightly, “Perhaps we could find some time to play together this weekend…” 

Alex stiffened slightly and Maggie looked down at her noticing the sudden tension in her back and neck. “We’re not really into involving other people in our scenes, sorry.”

The woman gave Maggie a strange look before slowly nodding, “Well then, are you planning on playing? You must try the dungeon room downstairs, it’s one of a kind.”

“This is our first time here, I’m not sure if we’ll manage to play this time or wait till our next.”

“Really, you must, everyone plays here,” The woman pushed.

Maggie ran her fingers along the back of Alex’s neck just barely under her collar, “Maybe tomorrow, is there a certain way to reserve the area?”

Dakota smiled and nodded, “Just ask Roulette and she’ll give you a time.” She looked away as a man sat down and began talking to her.

Alex fidgeted slightly as she thought about what the other woman had said. Maggie leaned down and brushed her lips across Alex’s head and whispered, “We’ll try to get out of doing a scene, but if we can’t, we’ll go as tame as possible. Don’t worry.”

She sat straight up again as dinner was brought out to everyone, plates overflowing with meat, fruit, vegetables, bread. Wine and beer was brought around and Roulette stood up to speak.

“I want to officially welcome everyone to Black Star, scenes will start at 10pm tonight and will resume tomorrow at 3pm. We will have our auction tomorrow morning at 10am after breakfast. Slaves will be ready for pick up to play with for the rest of the weekend afterwards. As a friendly reminder and note to those new to Black Star, slaves are not allowed outside of the house. Enjoy.” She raised her wine glass and toasted everyone before sitting down and beginning to fill her plate. 

Maggie reached over and grabbed a couple pieces of meat, some veggies, fruit, and two pieces of bread. She set to work cutting the meat into bite sized pieces and took a bite, “Oh gosh this is so good.” She looked down, “Would you like a bite?”

“Yes please Miss.” She looked up slightly as Maggie offered her a bite of chicken.

She sat there quietly as she listened to Maggie make small talk with the other Dominants around them. She kept her back straight and eagerly waited for each bite Maggie offered, the meal was delicious she would give them that. 

As they wrapped up dinner Maggie reached down to reattach Alex’s leash and motioned for her to stand. She slowly stood as she stretched her legs subtly to relieve the slight numbness that had set in. She followed Maggie out of the dining room keeping her eyes downcast just enough so she could continue observing everyone around them.

“Let’s look around a bit,” Maggie whispered as she led Alex down a stairwell. They took in the items around them, a couple St. Andrew’s Cross, a few spanking benches, a medical looking chair and table. 

They made their way further away from the scene area and down another hallway, as they reached the end they found a door with a handprint scanner on the side of it. 

“What do you think that’s for?” Alex whispered. 

Before Maggie could respond they heard footsteps heading their way, she looked at Alex and quickly pulled her away from the door, “Just go with it, okay?” 

Maggie pushed her against the wall and waited a moment as she saw Alex nod, she brought her hand up to cup Alex’s cheek before tilting her head and leaning in. She pressed her lips against Alex’s and gasped softly, bringing her other hand up to Alex’s waist she ran her thumb back and forth slowly on the bare skin there.

Alex whimpered softly and opened her mouth under Maggie’s, her hands coming up to rest on her hips. She pressed closer against Maggie and ran her tongue against her bottom lip, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she opened for her. She moaned as the taste of Maggie’s mouth and the feel of her against her overwhelmed her senses.

“What are you doing down here? This section is off limits.” Roulette asked, her eyes running over the two in suspicion.

Maggie reluctantly pulled away, “We’re so sorry, with this one on my hands we tend to get a bit carried away. We won’t come this way again.” Maggie nodded before pulling on Alex’s leash as the two of them hurried away from the basement and back up to their room.

As Maggie shut the door Alex stood there with a hand running over her lip and staring at the ground. She turned around as Alex brought her gaze up to hers, “Well then…”

“Well then indeed…” Maggie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Let me know what you thought :).  
> Next up: The aftermath of the kiss and the play party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story! I'm working on a film this summer and have been busy between that and my regular work. I'm hoping to get an update out every week but it might vary a bit depending on scheduling. As we get further into this story I want to stress that it's not always going to follow BDSM, there will be times when consent isn't quite followed, lines are crossed, limits are broken. While BDSM is part of the base of this story, it's not the entire thing and there will be some abuse in here as well. This won't occur with Maggie and Alex, but might happen between the humans and aliens. As always, mistakes are mine, I don't own anything, and if anyone is interested in beta reading please let me know!

Alex slowly woke up as sun streamed through the window. She groaned softly as she kept her eyes closed and raised her arms up into a full body stretch. She tensed as she stretched fully as she became aware of the arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly easing back down she bit back a smile as she realized who was behind her and the night before.

***

Alex quietly followed Maggie back to the room as she chewed on her lower lip still tasting Maggie there. She could feel Maggie’s body pressed up against hers, her soft lips slanting over hers. The shiver that went through her as her tongue slipped into her mouth. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to let loose a bit on this op… it was necessary after all… and she wasn’t herself right now. She was Alex Miller. Lesbian. So sinking into her role, acting like she enjoyed the intimacy between Maggie and herself, it was all part of the job. She’d done it with men before, why should it be any different with a woman?

As they got closer to the room she fidgeted her hands at her sides wondering what Maggie thought of the kiss.

Maggie opened the door and motioned for Alex to walk through first, she closed the door quietly before leaning against it and staring at Alex. Her eyes wandering from her eyes to her lips, down briefly to the swells of her breasts, and back up to her lips. Her pupils were blown out and her breathing just a tad faster than what could be considered normal. She licked her lips as she thought of the kiss downstairs. 

She hadn’t expected the heat that had followed from the initial kiss. She’d meant to keep it chaste, just enough to convince Roulette that they had been down there to find some alone time, not to snoop. But as soon as she had heard Alex whimper… she couldn’t control herself. The sensual sound had sent a shock directly to her clit and she’d deepened the kiss without a second thought. 

As she stared at Alex’s slightly swollen lips now she couldn’t help but want to kiss her again. Her eyes drifted back to Alex’s and she paused, desire, confusion, and uncertainty pooled in her eyes. She took a slight step back and offered a meek smile to the other woman, 

“Do you want to find a movie to watch before bed?”

“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” 

“Let’s see what they’ve got under here,” She motioned towards a case near the tv stand that contained DVDs. She pulled them out and then blushed and put them back.

“Maybe we’ll look somewhere else.”

Alex shot her a strange look and walked over to see what Maggie had found. She blushed hard and nodded in agreement. Porn. Everything from fairly vanilla lesbian to something about a pony.

They shared a tense moment before Maggie burst out laughing, the humor of the moment finally hitting her. Alex shot her a strange look for a moment before joining her on the edge of the bed and laughed.

“Oh boy, well, I brought my laptop, we can always watch something on Netflix.”

“Sounds good, I need to introduce you to some lesbian movies.” Maggie decided as she reached for the laptop that Alex had pulled out of her bag.

Alex shot her a strange look and thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, “So what’s first?’

“An all time favorite of mine. Loving Annabelle.”

“What’s it about?”

“Shh, just watch.” Maggie moved to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers, bringing her knees up and resting the laptop there. 

Alex moved closer to her and put one of the extra pillows on her lap folding her arms and resting them there as the movie started. The two of them losing themselves in the romantic storyline of a teacher and student.

As the movie climaxed Maggie looked over to see Alex’s reaction, to find her asleep, her head resting lightly against her shoulder. She smiled and shut the laptop and put it on the desk. Whispering softly for Alex to lay down completely and waiting until she did so, she climbed out of the bed to turn the lights off before rejoining Alex. 

She listened to Alex’s quiet breathing for a moment before Alex moved back slightly against her. Smiling she slipped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close, the both of them sighing in contentment as Maggie slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

While the movie had definitely caught her attention the events of the day had exhausted her. She found herself caught up in thinking about Maggie more than she was paying attention to the movie. The last thing she remembered was Maggie wrapping her arms around her and tangling their legs together.

She stayed quiet as she listened to Maggie’s even breathing before slowly trying to turn over. As she settled back down she looked up to find Maggie looking at her.

“Hey,” She whispered.

“Hey.” Maggie blinked a few times as she tried to wake up completely, “How’d you sleep?”

“Good, did you sleep well?”

Maggie nodded, refusing to move first, Alex’s closeness both comforting and arousing her in her half asleep state. Alex lifted her head to check the time, “I guess we should get up, breakfast is in an hour.”

Maggie groaned and tossed an arm back over Alex and pulled her closer, “Not yet, still tired,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

“Well then you sleep, I’m going to go shower and get ready.” 

She whined slightly before releasing her grip on Alex, grabbing a pillow, and falling back to sleep.

Alex quietly walked to the bathroom and shut the door, quietly locking it. She slid to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms resting on top of them and her head on her arms. The past 24 hours had been completely overwhelming and she wished Kara was there to talk her down from it. She thought back to the kiss she had completely lost herself in, how it had felt to have Maggie’s body pressed up against her, her fingers in her hair, her lips against hers. 

She took a few deep breaths with her eyes shut as she tried to block out the feelings. She thought back to high school, sleepovers with Vicky and practicing kissing with her. And then she thought about her mother’s face when she had walked in on the two of them one night. They’d been on her bed, fully clothed, but obviously in the middle of a passionate make out session. Her mother hadn’t said anything, but the look that she gave her was forever burned into Alex’s mind. 

She hadn’t kissed another woman since then, and she wasn’t going to allow herself to fall into the same feelings she had with Vicky all those years ago. She had to compartmentalize her feelings for the rest of this op, not allow Maggie to affect her like she had the night before. Unfortunately, she had a feeling things were only going to get more intense the further they progressed into it.   
And it had felt so good, to finally be kissed in a way that she enjoyed, to receive the feelings that she knew she was supposed to feel when being kissed. That she had never experienced with men. But with the higher standard she had always been held to, especially after Jeremiah’s disappearance, she couldn’t stand to disappoint her mother in yet another way.

She sighed before slowly standing up and stripping her clothes off, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it and climbing under the spray. She held her breath and put her face directly under the spray as she tried to wash the stress and emotions away, jumping slightly as she heard a knock on the door.

“Alex? You okay in there?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“You’ve been in there for a while, are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

Alex quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair, shaved, and shut the water off. She took one towel to dry off with and wrapped it around herself before twisting her hair up into the other. She took a deep breath, looking at the fogged up mirror momentarily before stepping outside.

“Sorry, did you need the bathroom?”

“Yes, but I woke up and you were still in the bathroom, just checking on you Danvers,” Maggie gave her a small smile as she lent against the wall nearest the bed.

“I’m okay, just needed a shower.”

Maggie nodded before pushing off the wall and heading into the bathroom herself.

***

The pair were sitting on one of the couches near the dining room waiting for the auction to start. Maggie had one hand running through Alex’s hair soothingly and the other resting on her thigh. Alex was glancing around the room as she tried to ignore the shiver overtime Maggie’s nails brushed her scalp or dragged down her neck just a bit too far. For her sake, she hoped the op was going to end soon.

A throat was cleared and everyone turned their attention to Roulette, “If you’ll all follow me I’ll lead you to the room where we will begin the auction.”

Slowly people got to their feet and began filing out of the room and down one of the hallways. When they came to the next room four rows of six chairs were set up, Maggie and Alex stopped at the third and went to the far end of it. Maggie’s hand immediately finding it’s way back to Alex’s thigh where she ran her thumb back and forth, almost unconsciously.

Alex leaned in slightly and quietly mumbled, “You’re quite touchy, you know that?”

Maggie blushed, “We’re supposed to be believable right?”

Alex just nodded as the two fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence as they waited. The room had no windows but was well lit from the chandeliers hanging and the beautiful lamps around. Suddenly the room fell dark and the stage was lit up. Alex felt her stomach wrench as she knew what was coming next.

Roulette stood at the center of the stage and began speaking, “Welcome, to the only alien sex slave auction in National City. These creatures invaded our Earth, they came into our bars, our clubs, our workplaces. They want to be treated equal, but are they?” 

Alex’s hand found Maggie and squeezed once as the people around them cheered and shouted “No!”

“And we will not allow them to think they are the same as us, we will teach them what they are if they want to live on our Earth! Do what you want to these slaves, they aren’t human, they are our playthings. Let’s begin!”

Two large men rolled a cage out that contained a furious Maaldorian, “From their home of Maldoria, they sell slaves on their planet, but here on Earth? They are the slaves.” Roulette smirked as she glanced around the room, “Do I hear $5000?”

Alex and Maggie sat in silence as they watched people mercilessly outbid each other as Roulette brought alien after alien up. By the fourth and no bids from the couple a man approached them.

“Are they not to your liking?”

“Oh no, this is our first time, we’re just seeing what’s out there.”

The man watched them for a moment before walking away and speaking into the com on his wrist.

“We need to bid on whoever is next,” Alex mumbled through gritted teeth.

Maggie nodded in agreement as they turned their heads back towards the stage.

“Up next we have the last of their kind, you won’t find one of these creatures anywhere else. A White Martian!” The cage that was rolled onto the cage held a very pissed off, and wary, M’gann.

Maggie and Alex both gasped as they gripped each other’s hands tighter.

“Do I hear $10,000?”

Maggie raised her hand immediately. Going into the op they had been given $50,000 to work with. The bidding steadily increased by $5,000 each time until finally Maggie raised her sign and shouted out $50,000.

The room went silent as everyone looked around at each other.

“Going once… going twice… sold! Enjoy your purchase ladies,” Roulette purred and winked at them.

With the last of the aliens auctioned off Maggie and Alex made their way to the stage to pay and pick up M’gann. As they approached Maggie shot M’gann a look to not react. She wrote out a check for $50,000 and were handed M’gann on a leash. 

“The party will begin at 3pm, enjoy her.” Roulette smirked.

The trio made their way quietly back to their room. As soon as the door was shut they worked on taking the gag out of her mouth and uncuffing her hands from behind her back. She rushed the couple of feet between them and hugged them both,

“Boy am I glad to see you both!”

As they pulled away they all took a seat on the couch and chairs in the “living room” part of their room. 

“How long have you been here M’gann? Who are they?”

“They took me about a week ago. This is the first time that they auctioned me off. I have no idea who they are, I don’t recognize them, but I know they’re powerful. Roulette may be the face of this whole operation, but she’s working for someone.”

“Did you find a name? Or anything?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t, she only refers to him as Master. They have some sort of technology that’s affecting my telepathy. I’ve been trying since I arrived here, but with no luck.”

Maggie and Alex exchanged worried looks. If Roulette wasn’t behind this, than their operation just became a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!  
> Up next: The party, Maggie and Alex are... forced... to play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter is out a day later than I thought it would be, but I hope it's worth it. Here is 4700 words of almost pure smut. Here's where the story earns it's E rating.

Maggie, Alex, and M’gann made their way out of their room and down towards where the play areas were. Maggie was wearing stilettos, fishnet stockings, and a short black leather mini skirt. A black leather bra that had leather straps criss crossing her stomach and back and her shoulders. 

Alex followed behind her wearing a royal blue thong and see through matching lace bra, her feet bare. M’gann was to the right of Alex and was completely naked except for a small deep red g string. The both of them had collars and leashes that Maggie held onto as she led them through the halls.

Maggie tried to keep her eyes forward, overtime she turned around to talk to Alex her eyes drifted down to where hard nipples pressed against the lace bra. She licked her lips as she imagined the two of them in this situation, not undercover. Pressing her against the wall and taking her mouth as she had the other night.

“Maggie?” Alex asked quietly as she raised as eyebrow. Maggie had turned to face her a few moments ago but her eyes had drifted down and she hadn’t said a word.

She coughed and blushed as she brought her eyes back up to Alex’s with a small guilty smile before turning around and continuing to walk. Alex took a couple of quick steps until she was right behind Maggie. She looked around briefly before placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder and pulled her to a stop. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Is everything okay?”

Maggie shivered and gave a sharp nod, “Everything’s fine, let’s get down there. Remember what we talked about?”

“I remember,” Alex confirmed as the trio began making their way back down the hallway. 

As they entered the play area they were met by mostly naked people everywhere, the three of them being some of the most dressed. Alex’s eyes darted around from one place to another unable to focus on anything. 

In one corner a person in a latex pony suit was sitting on all fours and a woman next to him was scratching their ears. A bit further away laid out on what looked like an examination table were two women, the woman standing up was dripping was across the chest and stomach of the one laying down. Across the room were two men playing, one of the men had his arms and legs spread like an X and was strapped to a St. Andrew’s cross. The other man had a single tail whip and was bringing it down across the man’s back, ass, and thighs. In one of the corners were a man and woman, the woman’s arms were held by shackles above her head and the man was thrusting into her hard. The woman’s head dropped back against the wall as she let out loud moans that could be heard clearly across the room.

Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s lower back and pulled her close, “You okay?”  
Alex looked over at her and nodded, “Yeah, just uh, taking everything in.”

“It can be a bit overwhelming at first, do you want to find a place to sit and watch for a bit?”

Alex nodded and the trio made their way to a some carpeted steps on the front wall. Maggie sat down first, Alex sitting just below her to the right, and M’gann to her left. Maggie reached forward and started running her fingers through Alex’s hair scratching her nails down slightly and pulling slightly as she reached the ends before starting at the top of her scalp again. It was almost an unconscious movement on Maggie’s part as she watched the people around her play and felt a slight tug of wanting to play as well.

Alex shivered and bit down hard on her lip as she tried to suppress the moans Maggie was trying to draw out of her, she pressed her head back harder against Maggie’s touch and shivered as she pulled on her hair. She tried to watch the people play for as long as she could before her eyes drifted shut and she lost herself in the sensation.

Both of their attentions were drawn from each other as a woman walked up to them, “What a beautiful pet you have. I can't believe you’re not playing with her.”

“We enjoy watching when we first get to a party, we’ll be playing later tonight.”

The woman raised an eyebrow and let out a somewhat obnoxious growl, “If she were mine I wouldn’t stop playing with her.”

“I guess it’s a good thing she’s mine then, isn’t it?” Maggie returned as she rested her hand against the back of Alex's neck possessively. 

The woman shrugged before looking to Alex, “If you want a woman to really dominate you, let me know.” She winked before walking off.

Maggie narrowed her eyes as she watched the woman walk away from them, “I guess we should play sometime soon…”

Alex swallowed heavily and nodded in agreement, “What are we going to do with M’gann?”

“I’ll figure it out as we go along, I won’t involve her too much though, perhaps I’ll just make her grab what I want to use on you.”

Alex flushed slightly at that and nodded before turning around to watch the scenes unfolding in front of them. A woman laying on a table was bucking her hips upward as the woman above her held a Hitachi against her clit and was thrusting a thick dark purple dildo into her. She let out a long high pitched moan as she came hard squirting all over her smirking Mistress. The Hitachi was held in place for a few moments before before the woman on the table dropped the ball in her hand and the Hitachi was eased off of her. She leaned down and kissed the forehead of her submissive gently and ran her fingers through her hair soothingly. 

The two of them slowly cooled down before making their way to one of the aftercare stations set up and one of the people working in the dungeon began cleaning and sterilizing everything they had played with.

Alex bit her lip as she felt an ache settle low into her stomach, the end of the scene she had just witnessed had been… erotic… and she couldn’t help but replace the people playing with Maggie and herself.

“Just an op, just an op, just an op,” she repeated quietly.

“What was that?” Maggie asked.

“N-nothing.” Alex blushed a furious red before shaking her head slightly and allowing her hair to fall slightly in front of her face.

Maggie tangled her hand into Alex's hair and gripped it tightly as she pulled her head back towards her. She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Alex’s ear as she whispered with a sexual allure in her voice, “I asked, what was that?”

Alex couldn’t bite back the whimper that escaped that time and her eyes drifted shut as a shiver took over her entire body, she bit her lip hard as her arousal sky rocketed. As she opened her eyes she was met with Maggie’s dark and large eyes filled with as much arousal as she was sure hers reflected. Alex opened her mouth but nothing escaped, she shut it again and took a deep breath.

Maggie watched her for a moment, “Let’s go to one of the sections in the back.” She murmured.

M’gann watched in amusement, she had known there was an obvious attraction between the two since she had seen the two of them together the first time in her bar. She was glad to see that something was finally happening between the two. She stood as Maggie and Alex did and the trio made their way to a darker corner, one of the beds with a rubber cover, shackles on the wall, and a spanking bench were around and unused. 

Maggie clipped M’gann’s leash to one of the hooks on the wall and unclipped Alex’s from her collar. She gave M’gann a look to stay where she was and M’gann nodded back. She guided Alex to the shackles on the wall and looked at her for confirmation that this was okay.

Alex looked at them for a moment before nodding. Maggie pushed Alex up against the wall face first, she was grateful for the heels she had on as she lowered her head slightly and brushed her lips across Alex’s neck and shoulder. She smirked as she saw the shiver go through Alex’s body and her eyes shut tightly. She placed her left hand on Alex’s hip and squeezed gently before running her nails lightly up her side slowly. Maggie’s hand finally coming to rest just below Alex’s breast, flattening her palm against her stomach.

Alex shifted slightly as she fought the urge to either press forward into her touch or back against her to feel Maggie’s front against her back. Maggie leaned in again as she trailed kisses slowly up her shoulder and neck, “Remember, green is good, yellow is slow down or you’re approaching a limit, and red is stop. I’ll check in with you, but remember you can use them at any time. You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, green,” Alex nodded as she fidgeted slightly as the pressure built between her legs. If she was this aroused already from the little that Maggie had touched her, she was unsure of what she was going to do when they actually got into the scene Maggie had planned.

“Good girl, I’m so proud of you for doing this Alex,” Maggie murmured before raising her arms above her head and securing them in the shackles. She placed her knee between Alex’s legs and nudged them apart.

“Stay just like that.” She waited until she saw Alex nod in confirmation of the order before looking over to M’gann, “Gloves on and then you’re going to get me whatever I need, and then you’re next. Understand?”

M'gann nodded. 

“My purple and black flogger.”

She reached into the bag that was placed by her side and pulled out a pair of gloves, slipped them on and then grabbed the flogger, she bent her head to avoid eye contact and held it out in both hands for Maggie to take.

Maggie held it in her left hand as she got closer to Alex, “I'm going to warm you up a bit before I use the flogger on you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“I know, I trust you.”  
Maggie smiled as she ran her right hand down Alex’s hair slowly, she trailed it across her shoulders and down her back resting on her lower back. She paused there for a moment before letting it fall and cup Alex’s ass. She squeezed it gently before pulling her hand away and bringing it down again. She bit back a groan as she felt Alex push her ass back into her hand. She rubbed it for a moment before repeating the action a bit harder this time. 

Alex leaned her head against the wall as she felt the spank send a spark of arousal through her body. She let out a barely audible whimper and pressed her ass against Maggie’s hand. Thoughts of how she shouldn’t be doing this, let alone enjoying it, swam around her head before she shut it down. For now, just for tonight, she wanted to see what it would be like to have a woman touch her.

Maggie brought her hand down a few more times, alternating which part of Alex’s ass she hit before stepping back completely. She swung the flogger through the air a few times before bringing it down quickly against Alex's upper back. She watched in amazement as Alex’s body responded positively to every hit. This woman was going to be the death of her. She was sure of it.

Alex lost herself in the feel of leather coming down against her back and ass, the thuddy and somewhat sharp sting being much nicer than she had anticipated. She could tell Maggie was holding back and fidgeted her arms slightly. 

The two had begun to draw a small crowd of people on the seats nearest them and Maggie sent them a smirk before bringing the flogger down harder against Alex’s ass drawing a moan out from her. Maggie shivered as the sound went straight through her. She brought the flogger down a few more times quickly before slowing down and stepping in again. She dragged her hand gently against the areas she had focused on most.

“You doing okay?”

Alex opened her mouth as she tried to speak, but nothing came out, so she nodded instead.

“Are you sure?”

She cleared her throat before answering her voice having gone completely husky with arousal, “Yes, could you, uh, do it harder?”

Maggie let out a harsh breath as she squeezed Alex's ass hard, “You’re going to kill me Danvers…” she whispered before stepping back. She looked over at M’gann and asked for her completely black one.

“This one will sting a bit more.”

Alex nodded quickly as Maggie swung it a few times before making contact with her ass. She let out a whimper as she felt the difference in this one. She would have never guessed that she would enjoy being hit, but there was something about it being a part of the op and Maggie being the one to do it that she couldn’t help but enjoy.

Maggie alternated between Alex’s upper back, ass, and thighs as she ramped up how hard and quickly she was bringing the flogger down against her. Her mouth went dry as she saw Alex’s hips moving slightly as though she was trying to relieve the pressure between them. She slowly started to lighten the blows before coming to a stop. She handed the flogger over to M’gann and stepped in closer to Alex, bringing both of her hands to rest on Alex’s hips and squeezing gently. She brushed her lips against her shoulder before nipping and sucking at the spot gently squeezing her hips tighter as Alex moaned. 

“I know this is for the op, but Jesus Alex…” Maggie whispered huskily as she pressed the front of her body against Alex’s for a moment.

Alex moaned and pressed back against her the arousal from the moment completely taking over, “Please Maggie… I need more…” 

Maggie let out a harsh breath before nodding and unhooking her from the shackles, she turned her around and pressed her back against the wall before claiming her lips in a hard kiss. The two of them let out groans of relief as their tongues finally met again. Maggie pressed her harder against the wall as she brushed her tongue against Alex’s, pulled back to nip at her bottom lip, and brought her tongue to hers again.

Alex’s hands came to rest on Maggie’s hips and squeezed as she pressed her hips back against the wall moving them back and forth slightly as she finally got some relief from the building pressure between them. 

Maggie growled as she noticed what Alex was doing and broke the kiss. She led her over to the makeshift bed and helped her onto it. 

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Can I take this off?” Maggie fiddled with the bra that Alex was wearing and brushed her thumb over the hardened nipple.

Alex whimpered and nodded as she pulled back slightly so Maggie could lift it over her head. As soon as the flesh was exposed Maggie’s hands found their way to her breasts and squeezed gently. Maggie leaned closer and captured her lips again as she alternated between squeezing her breasts and flicking a thumb over her nipples. She broke the kiss and dragged her lips down Alex’s neck and chest. She nipped at her breast lightly and teased her tongue and lips around her nipple without making direct contact. She laughed as Alex groaned impatiently and tried to move herself closer. Taking pity she finally wrapped her mouth around her nipple and sucked gently flicking her tongue over it a few times.

Alex cried out softly and her hands came up to Maggie’s head as she tangled her fingers there and pressed herself against her harder. Maggie backed away slightly to drop kisses across her chest and take her other nipple into her mouth. She looked up at Alex curiously and bit down slightly, smiling as Alex’s hips bucked up and she moaned loudly.

Maggie tried to draw it out for as long as possible the taste and smell of Alex overwhelming her senses. She ran her hands over her stomach and down her legs, teased her fingers into the band of Alex’s thong and pulled at it slightly. Stopping for a moment as Alex lifted her hips.

“Do you want them off?”

“Yes,” Alex said as she nodded slightly, “Need it.”

Maggie looked up at her, “Need what?”

“You know what.”

“I want to hear the words Alex. What do you need?”

Alex shifted before lowering her voice, “Your touch.”

Maggie shivered as she squeezed Alex’s thigh, “Where do you need my touch?” She knew she might be starting to push it, but she couldn’t help but be curious to what Alex might say.  
“Maggie,” Alex whined.

She dragged her nails up Alex’s back and tangled them into her hair pulling tightly, “Where do you need my touch? And what do you call me?”

Alex’s eyes darkened as she bit her lip for a moment, “On me, Miss.”

Maggie brought her hand up to rest on Alex’s arm, rubbing her thumb back and forth, “Here?”

Alex groaned in frustration, “On my… pussy…” she whispered the last word quietly.  
"Oh, here?” Maggie asked as she brought her hand down and cupped and squeezed her gently.

Alex's hips bucked hard into the touch and she whimpered, “Yes, Miss. More, please.”

Maggie groaned softly as she went to slip the thong off of Alex. She helped her lay down on the table, she secured her wrists into the cuffs above her head, and her ankles to each side of the table. She looked down and ran her eyes over Alex’s exposed body as she tried to commit it to memory unsure of if she’d have this chance again.

“Are you okay with penetration?” Maggie asked as she leaned in closer to Alex, “I’d love to fuck you.”

Alex whimpered as her hips bucked upwards at the last part, "Yes, please.”  
Maggie looked over at M’gann, “The silver vibrator and blue dildo.”

As she waited for M’gann to bring them over she leaned down and brushed her lips against Alex’s ear, “You’re doing so good Alex, I’m so proud of you.”

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt herself warm at the praise, she pressed her hips down against the table and moved them back and forth slightly.

“Praise kink… good to know…” Maggie murmured.

Alex’s eyes shot open as she looked up at her.

“It's a good thing Alex… a very good thing,” Maggie reassured her. She took the vibrator from M’gann and left her sitting there holding the dildo. 

Maggie ran the tip of it along Alex’s pelvis and dipped down so it brushed quickly against her clit before pulling it away again.

Alex stayed silent as she arched her hips up trying to get it back onto her, even turned off the contact had been so needed. She looked at Maggie and wondered if she wished for it hard enough Maggie would know what she wanted.

Maggie’s hand brushed along the path the vibrator had just taken and she groaned as she was met with slick heat as her finger dipped between Alex’s folds. She teased her finger around her entrance before pulling away again. Alex whimpered as she pulled away as her arms pulled at the restraints, wishing she could guide Maggie’s hand back to where it had been.

Maggie turned it onto the lowest setting and trailed it lightly against Alex’s folds over and over each time pressing a little harder until it finally made direct contact with Alex’s clit. As soon as it did Alex’s hips bucked up and she let out a loud moan of relief. She moved her hips back and forth slightly. She couldn’t believe how embarrassingly close to an orgasm she already was. She was stopped by Maggie’s hand coming down to still her hips, “Don’t move.”

Alex whimpered but nodded as she clenched her hands together as the sensations threatened to overwhelm her body. It had never been like this with men, she’d never felt this completely overwhelm with arousal, had never been this close to cumming after such little direct touching. Her toes curled as she felt herself rushing towards the edge, her soft moans becoming louder and taking on a slight whine to them.

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt it approach only to cry out and move her hips as the vibrator was pulled away from her. Her eyes shot open as she saw a smirking Maggie. Her hand came down to press her hips against the bed as she ran her thumb back and forth gently. 

“Still green?”

Alex nodded as she let out a harsh breath in frustration at being stopped that close.

She leaned in and whispered softly, “That orgasm denial can be a bitch can’t it?”

Alex whined as she continued trying to move her hips up.

“Keep your hips still, Alex. The more you fight the longer I’ll make you wait, and trust me, I want to see you cum…”

Alex had lost her inhibitions as she nodded, “Please, I need to cum.”

“And you will, but keeping you on edge like this…” Maggie smiled down at her, “You look so sexy when you’re just about to cum Alex… I need to see it a couple more times…” 

She turned the vibrator on again pushing it up towards the medium setting and pressed it right above Alex’s clit smiling as her hips jerked at the contact and then pressed back down into the bed trying to stay still.

“Mmm… such a good girl Alex…my good girl…” Maggie purred as she watched Alex flush with pleasure at the praise.

She circled the vibrator around her clit a few times tightening the circle each time. She pressed it against her clit hard and watched as Alex threw her head back and cried out loudly. Maggie was sure if she slipped her fingers down she’d find herself completely soaked and she couldn’t help but hope she’d get to find out what it felt like to feel Alex on her tonight.

She kept it there as she leaned down and nipped at the nape of Alex’s neck, “Are you my good girl?” She growled.

“Yes, Miss, yours. So close… please…” Alex moaned between words.

“One more time darling, I want you clenched around my fingers when you cum.”

Alex cried out as she almost fell over the edge at the words and whimpered as the vibrator was pulled away again. She felt as though she might cry with how badly she needed to cum, but she was determined to make Maggie proud and wait.  
Maggie leaned down to kiss Alex softly as she let her calm down slightly, her hands brushing over her stomach and breasts lightly. After giving Alex a few moments her hand started to drift further down. She teased her fingers through her folds loving how wet Alex was her for. She teased her finger around her clit a few times before moving it down to her entrance where she teased her.

“Color?”

“Green. Please, I need it.”

Maggie slipped the tip of her finger inside of Alex groaning at the wet heat that enveloped her finger. She pulled it back out before slipping it in a bit further this time, slowly and teasingly until she had her finger fully inside and the both of them let out a moan at the feeling. Alex clenched down around her finger as she struggled not to move her hips, “Another… please…”

Maggie slipped her finger out before entering Alex suddenly with two, her hips shooting off the table as she cried out loudly. She thrust her fingers slowly and curled them up searching for that spot she was sure Alex would love. 

She turned the vibrator back on low and circled it around her clit, smiling as Alex clenched hard around her fingers as she found that spot she was searching for. She alternated between thrusting hard and curling her fingers up into that spot as she tightened the circles she was making around her clit with the vibrator.

“I want you to beg me to let you cum.”

Alex whimpered, unsure of how long she could hold off after being so close twice before. She fisted her hands tightly as her toes curled, “Oh God, Miss. Please. I need to cum…”

Maggie thrust her fingers into Alex harder, “Ask me in the right way.”

Alex bit her lip hard as she tried not to cum, “May I please cum, Miss? Please, I need to…oh god…” She cried out as her hips started bucking up, “I can’t… I can’t wait any longer…”

Maggie smirked, “You’ll wait until I’m done counting backwards from 10. Understand?”

Alex whimpered but nodded.

“10… 9… 8…” She turned the vibrator up to medium.

“7… 6… 5…” She slipped a third finger into Alex.

“4…3…2…” She leaned down and bit down onto Alex’s shoulder.

“1… cum for me Alex…” 

White hot heat exploded through Alex as her orgasm ripped through her. She screamed out Maggie’s name as she clenched hard around her fingers. She hands tightly gripped the edges of the table and her head was thrown back as her body arched as far off the table as humanly possible. She felt the pleasure shooting through every part of her body.

Maggie turned the vibrator to low and slipped one finger out as she helped ease Alex down from the orgasm. She breathed roughly as the feeling of Alex orgasming around her fingers and screaming her name had almost sent her into her own orgasm. She squeezed her legs together to try and relieve the pressure and leaned down to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Such a good girl Alex… you did amazing… I’m so proud of you…” She set the vibrator down in M’gann’s hands before reaching up to run her fingers through Alex’s hair. She leaned down to kiss her softly.

“Let’s get you off of this table and we’ll go lay on one of the actual beds for a bit, alright?”

Alex nodded as she shook, unable to speak. Maggie made quick work of unhooking the restraints before helping her to sit up and then off the table. She ordered M’gann to clean up the table and the toys and to sit by the wall until she came back. The pair slowly made their way to one of the beds and Maggie helped Alex onto it first.

“Do you want some water?” 

Alex nodded as she curled up between the sheets.

“I’ll be right back okay? The water is in my bag.”

She kissed Alex’s forehead softly before quickly making her way over. She grabbed the bag and bottle of water as well as M’gann’s leash before guiding her back over to the aftercare area. She hooked M’gann’s leash to one of the closer hooks and opened the bottle for Alex.

She drank for a moment before laying her head back down, “Do you… do you think you could?”

“Do you want me to hold you?”

Maggie smiled as Alex nodded, she set the bottle of water on the ground and climbed in behind her. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

“You did amazing Alex…” She brushed her thumb lightly over Alex’s forearm as she continued murmuring praise towards the woman in her arms. How she was supposed to go back to normal after this op, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think, I don't write too much smut so feedback would be great!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Alex and suspicious Roulette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Life has gotten pretty crazy for me. I started working on a couple of short films and kitten season started. Between grant applications, neonate kittens, and filmmaking, I've been going insane. But, here's an update for you, I hope to finish this story asap.

Later that night Maggie, Alex, and M’gann had found a corner to settle down into. Maggie was leaning against the wall with Alex between her legs and M’gann was to Alex’s right. Maggie was slowly running her hands through Alex’s hair and occasionally slid down to massage her shoulders. 

Alex was still lost in subspace from the scene, her head was leaning against Maggie’s chest, and her eyes were closed. Her mind was somewhere between blank, pleasure, and contentment, swirling around like colors. Her hands were clasped lightly in her lap and every so often she would nuzzle her head against Maggie’s chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was going to have to deal with this. The feeling of Maggie’s hands on her, how hard she had cum, it was never like that with men. She knew she was going to have to talk to Maggie, about what this meant for them. But that could all wait until after this op. Definitely until after tonight.

M’gann gave a small smile as she watched the two women cuddle next to her. She had known there was something between them from the moment they had walked into her bar, and it looked like they were finally accepting it. Her eyes wandered around the party clenching her hands together angrily as she watched a female alien she had come to know being beaten with a single tailed whip. There must have been something sharp on the end as she watched her bleed with every lash. 

She looked up to Maggie and nodded her head towards the scene happening. Maggie’s eyes went dark with anger and she narrowed them slightly, she leaned down towards Alex, “How are you doing Alex?”

When she got no response she stopped the movement of her hands and tilted her head down to get a better look at Alex’s face, “Are you okay?”

Alex blinked a few times as Maggie’s face came back into focus and nodded, she opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to get anything to come out. Maggie reached for the bottle of water next to her, twisted the cap off, and handed it to her. 

“Thanks,” Alex murmured, her voice husky and low.

“No problem, we need too figure out what we’re going to do, are you alright or should I take you back up to our room?”

“I’m okay, just, give me a moment to get feeling back into my legs.”

Maggie nodded and went back to slowly running her fingers through Alex’s hair. After a little while Alex stretched her arms and legs out in front of her before tilting her head back slightly to look at Maggie. The two made eye contact and exchanged a slight nod before standing up, Maggie pulling upwards on M’gann’s leash. The three began making their way out, as they approached the stairs Roulette showed up out of nowhere. 

“Not leaving already I hope?”

“Of course not, just looking for a bit of privacy for a moment,” Maggie smiled.

Roulette moved to the side to let them pass but kept an eye on them, she turned to the man standing next to her and lowered her voice, “Keep an eye on those three.”

The man nodded before following slowly behind the trio walking back to their room.

As they approached the door Maggie pulled out her key and shot the pair a look to stay silent, she closed the door and pulled them into the bathroom, turned on the fan and water and quickly scanned the room. 

“One of Roulette’s men was following us, we should be safe here to talk.”

“What do you think? There’s obviously more going on here than what we initially thought. This weekend is almost over, but we can’t leave M’gann behind…”

“We need to figure out who’s the top of this operation before calling in Supergirl,” Maggie turned to look at M’gann, “You don’t remember hearing any other names? People possibly higher up than Roulette?”

M’gann worried her lip for a moment before shaking her head, “I’m sorry, I was unconscious the majority of the time, the other times I was just trying to stay out of view as much as possible. Are you sure there is someone above her?”

“I’ll shoot a call to J’onn and see if he can do some digging.What’s more concerning is, what happens to the aliens after this weekend? What are they, are they “recyling” them? We’ve only found two dead and there were at least 10 that were auctioned off.” Alex shook her head as she paced in small circles. She looked up at the two other women her hands tangled in her hair and lips drawn tight.

Maggie walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder gently rubbing her thumb back and forth. “Let’s contact J’onn and go from there. For now we’ll see what we can do about keeping M’gann safe.” She hesitated a moment looking between Alex and M’gann, before slowly speaking, “I think… I think I’m going to need to do a scene with M’gann. If we want to make this believable.”

Alex tensed under Maggie’s hand before shrugging it off slightly and walking to the sink to fill a glass with water. She closed her eyes as the glass slowly filled. What was wrong with her, Maggie and she were not dating. They were not actually together, this was work. Nothing more, nothing less. She downed the glass before filling it again and taking a deep breath, holding it as it reached the top. She glared at the glass, wishing she could magically change the water into whiskey. What was wrong with her. She needed some time away, away from Maggie, away from M’gann, away from Black Star.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked quietly as she stepped behind her, she placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. She nuzzled her head into Alex’s neck and placed a soft kiss there, smiling against her neck as she felt the shiver run through Alex’s body.

Alex coughed and stepped away from Maggie and nodded, “Yeah. Fine. Just needed a drink, let’s go plan our next steps with M’gann.”

Maggie shot her a strange look before slowly following her back to the living room type space. She sat down next to Alex but gave her some space, leaning back against the couch. Her eyes ran over Alex slowly, she could see the beginnings of bruises on her collarbone and ached to run her hands over the marks on her back and legs. 

Her eyes darkened as she thought about how Alex had responded to her touch, how reactive she had been, how much she had seemed to want it too. She froze, cold washing over her entire body, Alex had wanted it too, hadn’t she?

“Maggie!” She slightly shook her head and whipped it over to where M’gann was sitting with a concerned look on her face.

“Are you alright?”

Her brows furrowed and a chill ran through her. She gave a quick nod, “Yeah. Listen M’gann…”

“I know. I didn’t think I was getting out of this without being a part of a scene.”

“Are there any hard limits I should be aware of? I’ll try to keep it as tame as possible.”

“Avoid canes if possible, and rope. No anal either. Just, don’t hurt me too badly.”

Maggie nodded, “Of course. We’ll get this over this as quickly as possible.” She looked over to see Alex staring out the window. Her posture is tense, fists tightly squeezed in her lap, and her jaw clenched. She reached over and gently laid a hand on Alex’s thigh.

“Are you alright Alex?”

“Fine.” Alex moved her leg out of reach of Maggie before standing up, “I’m going to the bathroom.”  
Maggie waited until Alex had left before looking over to M’gann, “You don’t think… I didn’t… did I push her too far?”

“I don’t think so, but only Alex can answer that.” M’gann sent her a soft smile, “When Alex gets out of the bathroom I’ll go in so you two can talk.”

Maggie shot her a grateful look as she played with her hands. She stood up and walked over to the window. She had thought everything was fine. Alex had kept using green, but what if she didn’t actually want it. What if she had gone too far, broken the boundaries, and hurt Alex. She groaned and pounded her fist against the window once. Eyes closed she rested her head against her fist until she heard the door open, straightening suddenly.

“My turn,” She heard M’gann say.

An awkward silence filled the air and the tension between the two women grew until they both spoke,

“Listen-“

“Is everything-“

“Sorry, you go first,” Alex mumbled as she took a seat.

“Is everything alright? You seem a bit… distant since coming back up to the room. I didn’t cross any lines did I?”

Alex’s eyes widened and she shook her head, raising her eyes to look directly into Maggie’s, “Oh god Maggie, of course not.”

“Then what’s wrong? You can trust me, I just, it would kill me to think I hurt you or did something you didn’t want and weren’t okay with,” Maggie pleaded. She sat down and slowly moved her hand to rest on Alex’s leg, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I just…” Alex flushed as her hands fisted on the couch before quickly blurting out, “I didn’t expect to enjoy it so much.”

Maggie looked at her for a moment, “What was that?”

Alex groaned and shut her eyes, “I said… I didn’t expect to, you know, enjoy it…”

Her heart skipped a beat was her eyes widened, her hand tightening slightly on Alex’s leg. She felt her pride swell and began to smile.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. It was probably just the adrenaline of being undercover, you know.” Alex stood up quickly and began walking to the bathroom, “We need to get back out there.”

She knocked on the door, “M’gann hurry up!”

“Alex… wait… we need to talk about this.”

“No. We really don’t.” Alex said firmly as M’gann walked out.

“…Everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Alex and Maggie stared at each other for a moment.

“We should probably get back out there before they start to wonder where we went…” M’gann said as she broke the awkward silence.

“Exactly what I was saying.”

“This conversation isn’t over Alex.”

“Yes, I believe it is.”

Maggie let out a low growl as she walked over and reattached the leash to Alex’s collar. The trio made their way out of the room and back downstairs.

“Well well, I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you.” Roulette shot them a suspicious glance.

“My sub prefers aftercare in private, we were just headed back down to… enjoy… this alien here.”

Roulette stared at them before slowly nodding, “I can’t wait to see what you have in store for her.”

The three visibly relaxed as Roulette walked away. They made their way over to to the spot they had originally claimed and watched the current scenes going on. Alex tensed as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. There was an alien she didn’t recognize chained up to a St. Andrew’s cross. Their face was forward and head lay limp in defeat as a man continuously brought a cane down against their torso and legs. Their body twitched with each strike and Alex fisted her hands in her lap. 

Maggie winced as she watched the scene, her brow furrowing in concern as she watched Alex’s spine stiffen and her hands fist. She reached over and pulled Alex closer, her hands running up and down her arm lightly. Alex tensed initially at the touch before slowly relaxing against Maggie. 

M’gann bowed her head as her eyes flashed in anger. She didn’t know him personally but recognized the client being tortured from the bar. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as she heard the laughs and quiet remarks around her. What she wouldn’t give to put one of them against that wall…

“We’re being watched,” Alex leaned up and murmured against Maggie’s ear.

“I know. I should probably…”

She watched as Alex stiffened and slightly pulled away. She sighed and squeezed Alex’s thigh before making eye contact with M’gann. The two nodded at each other before the three got up, Alex dragging slightly behind, and made their way over to the other St. Andrew’s Cross.

Alex sat on one of the pillows on the ground and Maggie clipped her leash to the wall behind her, her eyes drifted over the other scenes and people there. Her mind working over who they had met and talked to, thinking about who could be above Roulette. 

“Let’s make this look good,” Maggie said quietly as she grabbed her red flogger with the braided ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: M'gann and Maggie's scene, Alex's jealousy hits a high, and we learn a bit more about the operation going on at Black Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far :).


End file.
